Quicksilver
For the Quicksilver from the Wolverine and the X-Men TV movie, see Quicksilver (Yost series) Quicksilver (Pietro "Peter" Maximoff) is a mutant who has the ability of super speed. Biography |-|Original Timeline= In 1977, Peter participates in a track and field competition and breaks 8 world record. An investigation is conducted on him in which he is revealed to be a mutant. This sparks a controversy of mutant participation in athletics. Later, athletics officials adopt a genetic testing policy in partnership with Trask Industries in which no athletes carrying the mutant X-Gene can compete in professional sporting events. ''X2: X-Men United Peter's name (spelled Pietro) appeared on a list of mutants Mystique scrolled through on Stryker's computer while looking for Magneto's file. |-|Revised Timeline= X-Men: Days of Future Past When Wolverine travels back in time to 1973 he, Charles & Hank go to Peter Maximoff's house to seek his help. The group meets Peter's mom, who tells them that she will write a check for what ever he took. Logan tells her that they just needed to talk to him and are welcomed into the house. Peter speeds around his basement while Logan tells him that they need his help breaking into a prison. Peter is at first uninterested, until Charles informs him that he will be breaking into the Pentagon. This grabs Peter's attention, and when he ask the group on how he can trust them, Logan displays his claws - proving that they're mutants. Joining the X-Men on their mission, Maximoff easily infiltrates the Pentagon and enters an elevator with a guard who is bringing Magneto's food. Maximoff duct tapes the guard onto the elevator's walls, steals his clothes and poses as a guard while he makes his way to Erik Lehnsherr's cell. Once inside the cell he places his hand on the glass ceiling and vibrates it to make it shatter, but in doing so sets off the alarm. Both Lehnsherr and Maximoff are able to escape using the latter's extreme speed. Lehnsherr and Maximoff soon rendezvous with the others at the kitchen. After Charles & Erik have a rough encounter, the kitchen is suddenly filled with guards. Because of McCoy's serum, Charles is unable to effectively use his powers, so Erik begins to levitate all the metal in the room. This causes the guards to shoot at the group. However, Maximoff - using his extreme speed - begins to run around the room and stops the guards from killing the group by messing with their movements and redirecting the bullets fired at the others. The team then leave the Pentagon and head to Charles' private jet. Charles thanks Peter for his help and hand him the keys to their rental car asking him to return it for them. Peter is later seen in his home with his mom and sister, watching & listening to Erik as he delivers his speech on TV. ''X-Men: Apocalypse To be added '' Powers *'Superhuman Speed '- Peter can move, think and react at supersonic speeds. **'Molecular Acceleration''' - With his speed he can speed up the molecules of an object allowing him to blow them up, Peter did this when he freed Magneto from his prison below the Pentagon. **'Accelerated Momentum '- By using his super fast reaction and perception of the world, Peter can see the world nearly frozen while he is making his move. Equipment *'Walkman' - Peter carries around two walkmen attached to his belt so he can listen to his music while he is running. **'Clip On Headphones' - Peter wears clip on headphones to listen to his music and also they don't fall off his ears even when he is running at super speed. *'Duct Tape' - Peter carries duct tape with him in order to tie up his enemies. *'Goggles' - Peter wears silver goggles in order to protect his eyes from debris while he is running. Relationships *Magneto - Father *Ms. Maximoff - Mother *Wolverine - Friend *Professor X - Friend *Beast - Friend Trivia *Another version of Quicksilver appeared in Marvel Studios and The Walt Disney Company's production Captain America: The Winter Soldier and in Avengers: Age of Ultron. He is portrayed by Evan Peters' Kick-Ass co-star Aaron Taylor-Johnson. *This version is named "Peter" instead of "Pietro". *Quicksilver replaced a young Juggernaut in X-Men: Days of Future Past. *A nod to Magneto possibly being his father was made in the film. When he discovers Magneto has the ability to control metal, Peter says his mother once knew a man who had the same ability. **Michael Fassbender confirmed in an interview with CinemaBlend that Magneto is indeed Quicksilver's father in the movies. *Even though the production purposely renamed Quicksilver as Peter instead of Pietro as per the comics, he was referred to as Pietro in the 25 Moments website. * In Days of Future Past, Wolverine mentions the he knows Quicksilver, but it is unknown how, as he said, "I know a guy." and "When I knew him, he wasn't so young." hinting that he knew Quicksilver sometime in the Future. External links * * Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine Characters Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:X-Men: Apocalypse Characters Category:Cameo Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Caucasian Category:Unknown Status - Original Timeline Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Silver Hair Category:Long Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Eyewear Category:Unusual Features Category:Americans Category:Lehnsherr Family Category:Agility Category:Stryker's Files Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Maximoff Family